Cascade d'amour
by invi-chan
Summary: Kazuki se sent seul et pense que Jubei n'est pas attiré par lui.... [KazuXJubei]


**texte by blackoftheroom**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Cascade d'amour

Kazuki Fucho.In était seul cette nuit parce que son compagnon de chambre Kakei Jubei était dehors à faire dieu-seul-sait-quoi. Kazuki soupira en pensant à Jubei, à ses yeux d'un noir intense, à sa silhouette mince et musclée, à son sourire et à son toucher délicat. Il rougit énormément, lécha ses lèvres et sourit. Il avait de profonds sentiments pour Jubei mais Jubei n'avait jamais semblé montrer d'intérêt pour Kazuki, excepté en tant que protecteur.

Il alla vers la douche et se déshabilla. Il tourna le robinet et entra dans la cabine. L'eau était chaude et apaisait son corps fatigué. Elle coulait silencieusement du dessus de ses cheveux, tombant calmement sur les courbres amples de son magnifique corps.(1)

Jubei était fatigué et en sueur quand il arriva à leur appartement. Aider Toshiki à emmenager dans son nouvel appartement n'était finalement pas si facile. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Kazuki de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sue et s'essoufle par manque d'air ou blesse son magnifique corps avec l'incroyable poids du bureau de Toshiki. Il ne pouvait rien laisser lui arriver ou lui faire du mal. Il aimait Kazuki de tout son corps mais Kazuki n'avait jamais semblé lui montrer d'intérêt à ce niveau là.

'J'ai besoin d'une douche' murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Kazuki ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et Jubei n'entendit pas le léger bruit de l'eau de la douche. Il se déshabilla tandis qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entra et s'arrêta devant la splendide silhouette qui s'offrait à lui.

'Kazuki est nu ! Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau' pensa Jubei. Il le regardait affamé, prenant les douces courbes et la peau parfaite.

« Jubei ! » s'écria Kazuki avec surprise.

Il vit Jubei à la porte. Il était nu. Il pouvait voir les muscles fermes de son corps et il rougit un peu.

'Oh mon Dieu, Jubei est nu. Il est encore plus sexy que je n'avais imaginé.' pensa Kazuki.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû taper. » dit Jubei.

Il se retourna pour partir mais sentit les bras de Kazuki encercler sa taille. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur, aussi bien que l'eau qui coulait sur lui.

« Ne pars pas, Jubei. J'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Je te veux. »

Jubei se retourna et poussa Kazuki sous l'eau. Il le plaqua contre le mur et le prit dans ses bras. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la nuque de Kazuki. Il regarda dans ses yeux et caressa ses cheveux.

« Je te veux aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »

Jubei amena leurs lèvres à se rapprocher et il embrassa Kazuki avec appétit. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un comme ça auparavant. Kazuki gémit alors que leur langue entrait en contact. Il sentit les mains de Jubei descendre jusqu'à ses hanches et il gémit de nouveau de plaisir. Les lèvres de Jubei quittèrent sa bouche et vinrent sucer son cou. Kazuki ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment et il se sentit de plus en plus excité par Jubei. Il soupira de bonheur et commença à faire glisser sa cuisse contre la jambe de Jubei. Il entendit Jubei sursauter d'excitement et il embrassa son torse. Jubei gémit et se rapprocha davantage de Kazuki, encore plus avide de désir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un tourbillon de passion.

Quand ils manquèrent d'air, Jubei l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais. J'espère que j'ai tort. Je ne voudrais jamais être loin de toi. »

« Tu as tort, répondit Kazuki, je t'aime et je veux être toujours auprès de toi. »

« Bien, parce que je le veux aussi. »

Kazuki rit et massa doucement les épaules de Jubei. « Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Eh bien le bureau de Toshiki n'est pas vraiment aussi léger qu'une plume. »

« Tu as besoin de te détendre » dit Kazuki en mettant plus de pression dans le bout de ses doigts.

Jubei gémit, sentant la tension de ses épaules se relâcher. Il se sentait finalement fatigué. Kazuki le sentit et dit doucement. « Lavons-nous et allons au lit. »

« Cela m'a l'air bien. »

Ils se lavèrent calmement dans l'eau chaude en partageant de doux baisers de temps en temps. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se soutinrent et Kazuki conduit Jubei dans sa chambre. Là ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfait et heureux, sachant que le lendemain quand tous les deux se réveilleraient ils verraient leur amour.

Après cette nuit, Kazuki ne serait plus jamais seul.

xXOwariXx

* * *

(1) : Arff, je veux voir ça moi ! Kazuki dans sa douche, le rêve ! essuie la bâve qui l'empêche de continuer sa traduction 


End file.
